Wild Christmas Party
by Spottedfrost7
Summary: The Wild Kratts are having a Christmas Party. But who's that coming in the window? This story has some other characters from other fandoms just to spice things up. My gift to everyone on Christmas, or whatever holiday you celebrate. THIS IS A ONE-SHOT!


**This is a Christmas Special. Several other fandoms are probably gonna hop in. I only own the idea. and myself.**

Martin shot up in bed. Was it today? Yes it was. It was Christmas. "Chris, you up?" Martin hissed to his brother. Chris sat up in his bed. "Since seven." A cat climbed in the open window and landed on Martin's bed. "You guys ready?" She asked. The cat turned into a teen girl wearing a white sweater and blue jeans. She also wore a sky blue cape. "Where is it, Spottedfrost7?" Martin asked. Spottedfrost7 handed him a map. "I'm thinking about doing a sing-a-long." She explained and then snapped her fingers. Music started that sounded like deck the halls.

"Deck the trees with strings of silver. Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Tis the season to be a giver. Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Don we know our furry mammals. Fa la la, la la la, la la la.  
Troll the ancient yule tide carol. Fa la la la la, la la la la."

During that stansa, the trio had came to a cave and decorated it with Christmas things. An undecorated Christmas tree popped up in the center of the cave in a flash of purple light. "Twilight Sparkle!" Spottedfrost7 exclaimed. The purple alicorn and the rest of the mane 6, the cutie mark crusaders, and spike came out from behind the tree. "Hi Spottedfrost7! We got your invitation." Twilight explained. "Guys, meet the Kratts brothers." Spottedfrost7 said. "OH MY GOSH! ItsMartinandChrisfromZoboomafooandKrattsCreaturesIlovetheseguys!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Wow there sunshine. Calm down." Apple Jack said. "I said, it's Martin and Chris from Zoboomafoo and Kratts Creatures. I love those guys." The pink earth pony said.

Then, seven avian-human hybrids flew in from a side cave in the very top of the five story tall cave. "Max and her flock are here!" Twilight exclaimed. After everyone was introduced, Spottedfrost got everyone's attention. "Okay guys. We need to finish decorate and setting up the activities. Max, Iggy, and Nudge, you guys prepare the food. There's a hidden kitchen in the back. Apple Jack, you and Apple Bloom can bake your cakes. Fluttershy, Angel, Martin, Chris and I will go round up the rest of our 'guests'. Everyone else, help Pinkie Pie set up decorations. And the rest of the flock can trim the tree. It's 10 feet tall. Your wings will sure help." Spottedfrost7 said. Everyone nodded and immediately jumped to it. "And don't forget to sing!" Frost7 added. (AN: That's my name for short. I'm just gonna call myself Frost for the rest of the story.) Que music:

"See the blazing days before us. Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Come on Grabsy, join the chorus! Fa la la la, la la la la." The spider monkey jumps onto Martin's head.  
Follow me in merry measure. Fa la la, la la la, la la la.  
While I sing of Christmas treasure. Fa la la la la, la la la la."

Several of the animal friends started to join them in a big herd like formation. There was Shadow, Sticky Feet, Toothbrush, Hipster, Nubs, Thornsly, Madam President, Cling On, Lounger, Bop, Martin (the lion cub), Spot Swat, Target, Slider, Bite-size, Elfis, Po-B, Tusker, Blobby, Fluff, Lightning, Buddy, Twig, Sticker, Fling, Fredericka, Chomp, Snappafer, Hang Time, Splash Claw, Lost-and-Found, Little Howler, Avalanche, Goblin, and Sticky Feet. They then headed back to the Christmas Cave. Suddenly, several cats leaped in front. Frost7 knew who they were. "Greetings Bluestar, Firestar, Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, Ivypool, Dovewing, Lionblaze, Leafpool, and Sandstorm. Glad you could make it." She said. "I still have no idea how you did it, but we made it." Bluestar said. "Great. Join the arty and sing a long." Que music.

"Fast away pass old year hardships. Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Hail the new year's love and friendships. Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
We shall all have fun together. Fa la la, la la la, la la la.  
Headless of the wind and weather, Fa la la la la, la la la la."

They came to the cave that was now glowing with torches of blue dragon flame. Eragon and his dragon, Saphira, had arrived. "Everything looks good. Martin, Chris, go get the rest of the crew and the Wild /kratts Kids." Frost7 said. The brothers nodded and ran off. "Okay everyone, I hope you all brought your singing voices and presents." Frost7 said. Then the brothers ran in followed by Aviva, Jimmy, Koki, Gavin, Ronan, Aiden, and Nolan. "Okay guys. Let's sing the twelve days of creature Christmas!" Someone yelled. the music started.

"On the first day of Christmas Santa gave to me a Grabsy in a fruit tree."

*Several minutes later*

"On the twelfth day of Christmas Santa gave to me twelve stalks of cat nip  
Eleven elven dancers,  
ten frogs a leaping,  
Nine reindeer prancing,  
eight queens a nursing,  
seven swans a swimming  
six geese a flapping,  
Five Warrior Clans!  
Four Creature Rescues,  
Three power suits,  
Two Kratt brothers  
And a Grabsy in a fruit tree."

Everyone cheered and partied. As the night grew nearer, and as it came closer to the time for everyone to leave, Frost7 called for everyone's attention once again. "Thank you all characters of all the fandoms for joining me tonight. As you all should know, the portals back to your homes shall close at midnight, so as the sun sets, we shall hand out presents and wind things down. It is time for presents." Frost7 clapped her hands and presents appeared in everyone's lap. Soon, wrapping paper were flying everywhere. "Cool, a jet ski!" Martin exclaimed. "I got a hover board!" Chris exclaimed. Jimmy held up a remote control car. Aviva and Koki got matching sweaters that said 'The two best friends.' Max and her flock got gift cards and coupons for buffets at golden corral and dennys. Each of the ponies got gem covered backpacks fit for a pony. Eragon got a new book on the history of dragons and Saphira got an Eragon homing device. The two of them laughed over that one. The warrior cats got self moving laser pointers, toy mice, and balls of yarn. They were soon scampering over the floor. Everyone had fun, but soon, it was time to go.

"Don't tell anyone we played with kittypet toys." Bluestar mewed before leading her cats through the portal. "For once, we weren't in a life threatening situation." Max said as she led her flock through her portal. Eragon mounted Saphira and they flew through their portal with a few last waves. Twilight had said thanks and then took a giant group photo with everyone at the end of the party before any one left, and then went home. Everyone got a copy of the photo. The Wild Kratts and the animals and the Wild Kratts kids climbed aboard the Tortuga to go home. Soon,Frost7 was alone in the clearing. An ivitation appeared in her hand and she opened it.

"Dear Spottedfrost7,

You are invited to join a Christmas Party with the Avengers. See you in two hours from now.

Signed, The Avengers and Loki."

Frost7 smiled, and then vanished in a flash of light.

 **The End. Merry Christmas and have a happy new year!**

 **P.S The animals were dropped off earlier by friends so they could be picked up easily. The Wild Kratts took them home.**


End file.
